Fourth of July
by RedBeautyFTW
Summary: AU Skye is a world famous pop recording artist. Jemma is a performing arts student working part time at a local restaurant. When Skye decides to take a break from her crazy life and return home, she meets Jemma who is not a fan of her or her music…
1. Chapter 1

Skye hated this part.

Waiting impatiently in the green room as she mentally prepared answers for an interview she's done thousands, no, millions of times. She took in a deep breath and slowly released it. She couldn't sit anymore. Sitting was making it worse. She decided to stand, which only lead to her pacing the floor and fidgeting nervously with her hands.

She needed to do something with her hands.

It was almost a saving grace when her phone vibrated in the front pocket of her jeans. She reached in, pulling it out. Her body stiffened at the name that sat mocking her at the top of the message. Her jaw clenched and her eyes narrowed as she read it.

_So, I hear you're running away?_

Skye growled internally and typed back. Her fingers moved faster than they had ever moved before. _I'm not running away. And, honestly, what I do with my life from this point on is none of your business. _She hit send and ran her hand through her long dark hair.

Before she knew it, she found herself pacing again. She prayed their wouldn't be another message. She just wanted to be left alone. Why couldn't she just be left alone? Her phone vibrated again. She closed her eyes, releasing a more audible growl this time. She bounced her phone in her hand for a moment. Debating on whether or not she wanted to look at it.

Against her better judgement, she slid her finger across the screen and unlocked the phone.

_It's been six months, Skye. Don't you think you should be over us by now? I know I am... :)_

"Ugh!" Skye grunted as she raised her hand and threw her phone across the room.

"Woah, Woah, woah!"

Skye turned at the sound of the male voice. Her bodyguard, Grant Ward, walked slowly toward her, his hands raised in mock defense. Skye would say she saw a hint of amusement on his face, but she would be lying. The anger must have caused her to become delusional.

He walked passed her, eyeing her the entire time. He leaned down and picked the phone from the floor. "You're lucky you didn't shatter this thing again." he said, tossing it back to her. "Coulson would kill you if he had to put yet another phone on your expense report."

Skye's anger lessened as she forced herself to smile. "Thanks." she muttered, sliding her phone back into her pocket. She was fidgeting with her hands again, cracking her fingers as she turned and paced once again.

Ward raised a curious eyebrow. "Should I ask what caused the phone tossing?"

Skye refused to look at him. "I'm just nervous about this interview." she lied, finally taking a seat on the couch again. "I hate doing interviews."

"It's part of the job, kid." He took a step closer, crossing his arms against his chest. He stared down at her. "Now, how about you tell me the truth?"

She sighed, looking down at her hands. "It was Victoria..."

"Oh for Christ's sake." Ward grunted, rolling his eyes. "Remind me to request a number change."

"Thanks..." The sad smile returned to her lips. She raised her eyes to look up at him. "They're going to think this is because of her."

"Then it's up to you to make sure they understand it's not."

She sighed and looked down at the floor. "You know how these things work. You've been through enough of them with me." She shook her head. "No matter how adamant I am, they are still going to think I'm running from a relationship that ended six months ago."

He placed his hand on her shoulder. It was honestly the only time he's been somewhat comforting. Ward was such a hardass. It was the reason Coulson hired him. He knew he would care about Skye, but, most importantly, he would protect her in anyway she needed.

"Look, you need a break. They'll just have to deal with the fact that not everything in your life revolves around that girl." He squeezed her shoulder gently. "You're an amazing performer who just needs some time to herself."

A small, crooked smirk crossed her lips as she gazed up at him. "Was that a compliment?" she inquired, a lace of laughter in her voice. "I don't think I've ever heard one of those come out of you."

Ward rolled his eyes and released her shoulder. "You see? This is why I can't be nice to you."

There was a light knock on the door. A petite blonde stuck her head through the tiny crack. "Skye, they're ready for you." she announced as Skye nodded and she left the room.

The popstar stood, taking in and releasing another deep breath. "Okay, here goes."

"Go get 'em, kid." Ward said, giving her a light shove.

Skye stumbled forward before shooting him a look. She rolled her eyes then walked out of the room...

* * *

Jemma Simmons loved her roommate, she truly did. He had been her best friend for as long as she could remember. Even with going in different paths for college, they still remained together. When he suggested they get an apartment that was the perfect distance between both of their schools, she jumped at the chance to live with her friend.

Until she realized how loud he was in the morning.

She had only been asleep a few short hours. The performance rehearsal for her graduation piece had run late. She worked a full shift at the restaurant before that. She was so exhausted when she came home, she flopped down on her bed without even changing out of her sweatpants and tank top. So, any normal person could understand her annoyance when she was woken up by the sound of the television blaring through the tiny apartment.

Jemma growled as she pushed herself up from the mattress. She stood, her feet shuffling cross the carpeted floor. She made her way to the living room and stood behind the couch. Fitz was sitting there, his feet on the coffee table, eating from a bowl of cereal. His eyes were fixed on the television. He had no clue Jemma had walked up behind him.

She cleared her throat before speaking hoping that would get his attention. When Fitz didn't turn to her, she took a step closer. "Fitz." she called out, softly.

Fitz continued to stare at the screen. He shifted a bit on the couch and brought another spoon full of cereal to his mouth. Jemma watched him for a moment, patiently waiting for some sign he heard her. Her brow scrunched as she turned her head in the direction he was staring. A young woman appeared on the screen. She had dark hair, chocolate brown eyes, and a mesmerizing smile.

Jemma huffed a small laugh followed by an eye roll when she realized who it was. "You really interrupted my sleep to watch yet another interview of this girl?" she inquired, smacking the back of his head.

Fitz jumped at the contact and almost spilled his cereal. "Jemma!" he exclaimed, reaching for the remote and pausing the screen. "What are you doing up? You didn't come home until-"

"Three in the morning, that's correct, Fitz." She shuffled around and forced him to move over. She sat down hard on the couch causing the cushion to release air. "You see, I would still be asleep if someone hadn't decided to blast his entertainment show so loudly." She forced a smirk and patted his leg.

Fitz ducked his head apologetically. "So sorry, Jem." He raised his spoon and pointed at the screen. "But, it's Skye. It's her final interview before she goes on a break."

Jemma hummed her response before returning her attention to the television. Fitz unpaused it and the interview began to play. Jemma never understood Fitz's love for this Skye person. Her music was just- alright, she supposed, but Fitz had overplayed her cd's so many times, Jemma started to despise everything about it. She didn't see anything appealing about it at all.

She found herself being sucked into the interview. Not by the words coming from the popstar's mouth, but from her. She was very pretty. Gorgeous, actually. Her smile had many different forms. One moment it would be perfectly beautiful. The next, it was this adorable little smirk followed by an awkward laugh. Jemma tilted her head to take it all in. She could see the attraction, but not the obsession.

"She's decided to come back home for a bit before her new cd and tour." Fitz noted, breaking into Jemma's thoughts. He smiled broadly when Jemma turned to look at him. "Guess where home is?"

Jemma furrowed her brow and shrugged her shoulder.

"Here! She lives in here!"

"Oh, God, Fitz. You're going to stalk her, aren't you?"

Fitz made a face. "No..." he mumbled with a small, guilty smirk. "I'm not saying I'll be totally against trying to run into her."

Jemma rolled her eyes. "Well, don't expect me to tag along." She pushed on his thigh as she stood from the couch. "I'm not getting arrested for you." She walked around the couch and back toward her room.

Fitz turned and looked at her from over the back of the couch. "She plays for your team, you know."

Jemma stopped in her tracks. She turned slowly to look at her friend. "What?"

"She's a lesbian." He frowned slightly. "So, even if I found her, I wouldn't have a chance in hell." His frown suddenly turned to a mischievous grin. "But you would."

Jemma rolled her eyes. "Right because some famous girl, who I have zero interest in meeting, would want to date me."

"How could you not want to meet her!?" Fitz turned, pausing the screen once again. He held his hand out toward the screen. "I mean, look at her."

Jemma sighed and looked toward the screen again. Fitz would pause it on the adorable smile. She fought herself from becoming lost in the screen by clearing her throat and shaking her head. "I don't have time for your shenanigans, Fitz." she responded, avoiding the question at hand. "I'm going to take a shower and prepare for work." She pointed at him. "You'd be smart to do the same."

With one final glance at the screen, she lowered her head and walked back into her bedroom...


	2. Chapter 2

_"Now, Skye. Be honest. Does this break have anything to do with Victoria Hand? Are you trying to distance yourself from her?"_

_"No, Amelia, this has nothing to do with Victoria. Our relationship ended a lifetime ago.."_

_"It's only been six months."_

_"Six months, a year, two years, it doesn't matter. I'm better off without her. I'm taking this break for me. I need to be inspired. To feel something again. I want to write the perfect song and, in order to do that, I need some time to myself."_

Skye stared out the window of the limo as the interview played back in her head like some bad movie. She wanted to talk about her future. Not her past. Her break up with Victoria Hand, America's sweetheart, was the only thing anyone ever wanted to talk about. She had no idea why anyone in her camp thought this interview would have been any different.

She sighed as she watched the world around her move through the dark tinted window. It was amazing how quickly the trees went by. Her headphones blocked out the chatter between her Agent, Coulson and Ward. She could see from her peripheral vision that they were chattering on about something. She was pretty sure he was coming up with some sort of damage control, but until someone tried to get her attention, she chose to ignore it.

Her hand was pressed under her chin as her eyes focused on every passing thing. She smiled at the buildings that came into view. She remembered everything about this city. The trouble she and her friends got into. The computer bar where she tested her ability to break into websites. The coffee shop she sat in when she received the call to audition for Coulson. The moment her life changed and she went into a blurred whirlwind of fame and popularity.

A touch to her leg caused her to turn away from the window. She removed her headphones flashing Ward a questioning look. "What's up?"

"Are you hungry?" he asked, placing his hand on his stomach. "I'm a little hungry. We were going to stop, but if you're not-"

"No, I can eat." Her eyes widened with excitement. "Oh! Can we go to that one place?"

Coulson raised his arm, shaking it slightly to reveal his watch. He checked the time. "What place?"

"The place.. you know.." She made a strange gesture with her hand causing Ward to cock his eyebrow. "With the burgers."

"Skye, there are about a hundred places with burgers." Ward noted, a hint of smirk on his lips.

Skye sighed, exasperated. "Coulson, you know what I'm talking about." She waved her hands. "The place.. Where we went that one time."

Coulson stared at her blankly for just a moment. He reached back, using his knuckle to knock on the partition. It lowered slowly and the man driving the limo looked in his rear view mirror. "Yes, sir?"

"Take us to Hamburger Mary's." He returned his attention to a pile of papers in his open briefcase.

"Yes, sir." The partition slowly made it's way back up.

Ward looked confused. "How did you know?"

Coulson looked up at him. A deadpan expression on his face. "I speak Skye. Always have."

Skye grinned, smacking Ward's leg. "You should learn to speak Skye. It would make your life so much easier."

Ward rolled his eyes and huffed. "I don't think so."

* * *

Jemma released a bored sigh as she stood behind the podium. The restaurant was slow and it was taking everything she had to not fall asleep. She blinked her eyes several times, taking in another breath as she shifted and stared down at the seating chart. The sound of the bell above the door grabbed her attention causing her to raise her head.

A man walked in followed by two other people. He was tall, built, and brooding. Jemma furrowed her brow wondering what could have made him so angry so early in the day. She straightened further as they approached. It wasn't until the girl standing behind him came into view that her expression changed.

The girl passed her surly companion and placed her hands on the podium. Her eyes locked instantly with Jemma's. Jemma stared at her, doing her best to not look overly surprised by the fact that Skye was standing right in front of her. Skye's chocolate brown eyes bore into her. A small smile, the adorable one, forming on her lips as she continued to stare into Jemma's eyes.

Jemma cleared her throat trying to shake off the sudden uncomfortable feeling growing inside of her. "Welcome." she greeted, finally. Skye did not respond, she just continued to look her up and down. She put on her best smile and looked passed Skye at the gentlemen behind her. "Three for lunch?"

Ward nodded. "Yes, thank you."

Jemma grabbed three menus and stepped from behind the podium. She could have sworn she saw Skye eyeing her figure. She did her best to ignore the thought and motioned her hand toward the dining area. "Right this way."

Ward took a step forward, but Skye grabbed his arm stopping him. He gave her a confused glare. "What?"

"Let me follow her." she requested, grinning at him. "You follow me."

Ward rolled his eyes. "Don't harass the hostess."

"Whatever."

Jemma ushered them into a booth and set the menu's down on the table. "Clint will be your waiter this afternoon." she informed them, clasping her hands in front of herself. "Enjoy your lunch." She turned to leave, but Skye reached out and lightly grabbed her wrist. She tried to ignore the instant spark she felt when the popstar touched her. She looked down at her, raising an eyebrow in question.

"Now that we know our servers name." Skye began, smirking at her. "What's yours?"

Jemma forced a smile. "Jemma."

Skye's smile brightened at the sound of her name. Her accent was amazing. Totally entrancing. "It's nice to meet you, Jemma." she responded, placing her hand on her chest. "I'm-"

"Skye. I'm aware."

Skye looked slightly surprised. "Oh, so you know who I am?"

Jemma pressed her lips together and nodded. "I do."

Skye tilted her head slightly, raising her brow. "So, you're a fan?"

"Actually, no." Jemma forced another smile. "Now, I must get back to work. Enjoy your lunch." With that, she turned on her heels and walked away.

Ward put his hand over his mouth to stifle a rare laugh. Coulson shook his head, staring down at the menu. Skye was stunned as she watched the beautiful woman walk back to her station. She shifted in her seat several times. Her mouth opened and closed, but nothing escaped other than incoherent mutters.

"Let it go, Skye." Coulson ordered, not looking up from his menu.

"But, the hot girl is not a fan." Skye stated, pointing behind herself. "I need to know why."

"No, you don't." He flipped through the pages of the menu. "Not everyone is going to love you or your music."

Skye huffed, leaning back in her seat. She crossed her arms against her chest and pouted. There was a brief moment of silence as Ward looked between the two. He watched as Skye pouted and Coulson totally ignored her.

He turned his attention to Skye for a brief moment. "You're not going to let it go, are you?"

"Of course she's not." Coulson answered for her, still focused on his menu.

Before Ward could say another word, Skye was out of her seat and walking toward the hostess station...


	3. Chapter 3

Jemma kept her attention on the seating chart. She took her dry erase marker and crossed off the table where she just sat. A small smile played on her lips as she thought of the reaction Fitz would have to what just happened. Even though it didn't mean that much to her, he would absolutely die.

She had to admit that Skye was much prettier in person. She would be sure to stress that point to Fitz as well just to see him squirm. Maybe she would tell him that she asked her name as well. Her brow furrowed as she realized where her thoughts had drifted too. If she didn't know herself any better, she would think she was doing a bit of fangirling herself.

Jemma placed the cap back on the marker and set it down. She raised her head and felt the surprise skip of her heart in her chest. She jumped a tiny bit and covered her chest with her hand. "Oh, hello." she greeted as Skye simply stared at her with a quizzical expression. She tilted her head slightly, matching Skye's expression. "Is there something wrong with your table?"

Skye shook her head.

The silent response only caused Jemma's confusion to grow. "Well, then...is there something I can help you with?"

"Actually, there is." Skye responded, running a quick hand through her hair. "You can answer a question for me."

"Alright..."

"Did I offend you somehow?"

"Uh, no, I don't believe so."

Skye leaned forward on the podium, her hands dangerously close to Jemma's. "Then how come you're not a fan?" The adorable smile crept slowly across her lips.

Jemma ignored the sudden shutter in her stomach and cleared her throat. "Is that really bothering you?"

Skye gave a small shrug. She raised her hand making a small gesture with her fingers. "A little bit."

Jemma released a small chuckle and shook her head. "It's not personal."

Skye's smile brightened at the sound of her laugh. She liked it. She made a mental note to somehow make her do it again before this conversation was through. "It sounds a little personal." she teased, folding her hands together on the podium. "Is it me?"

Jemma made a face. "I don't even know you."

Skye raised an eyebrow. "Well, we'll definitely have to change that at some point."

Jemma could feel the blush rising up her neck and filling her cheeks. She pressed her lips together and ducked her head. A nervous giggle escaped her lips as she tucked a strand of hair behind her ear. When she raised her head again, Skye was staring at her again. The smile bright and wide across her face.

"Is it my music?" she questioned causing Jemma to scrunch her nose. She couldn't get over how adorable this girl was. She nodded slowly, humming quietly. "Ah, okay, you don't like my music."

"It's not that it's bad, really. It's just-" Jemma paused, releasing a small sigh. "It's my roommates fault, actually. He loves you. He blasts your music daily and after awhile it just gets-"

"Annoying?"

Jemma chuckled again. "A tiny bit."

Skye walked around the podium and Jemma's eyes followed her the whole way. She stood next to Jemma, leaning against the podium. She was so close, Jemma could smell her shampoo. She unconsciously took in a deep breath, enjoying the mix of coconut and vanilla.

"I feel like I need to make this up to you." Skye said, a flirtatious tone lacing her words.

"Really?" Jemma found herself leaning against the podium as well. "And how exactly do you plan on doing that?" Her internal voice questioned what she was doing. Was she seriously flirting with this girl who, just this morning, she had no interest in even meeting?

Skye smirked at her tone. She inwardly chuckled when she saw Jemma nervously straighten up when she realized what she was doing. "Well, I'm having a party saturday night." When Jemma inched back, she took another step closer. "Kind of a welcome home, enjoy your break type thing." She touched Jemma's arm. "You should come."

Jemma's eyes widened a bit and she shook her head slowly. "Oh, I-I don't know.." Her face scrunched adorably once more. "I don't really go out a lot. I usually work on weekends and I have this graduation performance I need to constantly rehearse and-" Her words went silent when Skye grabbed her hand.

"It sounds like a party is exactly what you need then." She picked up a pen from Jemma's work station. "I'll even let you bring your roommate so you won't feel awkward showing up solo." She brought the pen to her mouth, pulling the cap off with her teeth and wrote her phone number on Jemma's hand. She grinned as she placed the cap back on the pen and put it down. "Text me with both your names and I'll send you my address and make sure you're on the list." She continued to hold the girls hand as she flashed her a pleading look. "Okay?"

Jemma found herself becoming lost in those beautiful chocolate brown eyes. "Alright." she agreed before she could stop herself.

"Excellent." Skye replied, happily. If it was even possible, her smile brightened even more. She looked deeply into Jemma's eyes, finally picking up on the soft hazel color. They were just as beautiful as she was. She could see Ward waving his hands frantically from the corner of her eye. She sighed and rolled her eyes. "I have to go. I'm causing people to starve."

Jemma just nodded.

Skye slowly released her hand. "I'll be waiting for your text." She tossed her a wink and walked back to her table...

* * *

"You met her!?" Fitz exclaimed, following Jemma into her bedroom. "What did she say? Is she just as pretty in person? Is she nice? How tall is she?"

Jemma turned to her roommate as she dropped her jacket on her bed. "Breathe, Fitz." she requested, raising her hands to signal for him to calm down.

Fitz furrowed his brow and stepped closer to her. He grabbed her wrist and looked at the markings on her hand. "What is this?" he asked, pointing at the numbers written on her hand.

Jemma blushed instantly. "It's, uh.. well, she.."

His eyes went wide and his jaw slacked. "Is this her phone number?"

A sheepish expression covered her face. She bit her lip and gave him a small nod.

Fitz released a loud bark of disbelief. "Oh, I hate your damn luck!" He released her hand and shook his head. His hands rested on his hips as he raised an eyebrow. "Are you going to call her?"

Jemma shrugged. "I don't know. She wants me to text her our names because she's having a party-"

"She invited us to a party!?" Fitz brought his hands to his head. "Oh, Jemma, we have to go!" He rushed toward her, placing his hands on her shoulders. "I'm begging you. Please text her. I need to meet her."

Jemma's brow knitted together. "Fitz, I don't have time to go to a party." She stammered over a few words trying to gather her thoughts. "I have rehearsal for my graduation performance and then I-"

"Please, Jemma." He pouted, pushing her bottom lip out as far as possible. "You work so hard every day. Your performance will be fine. Let's go to the party!" He flashed her an adorable puppy dog expression. "Please?"

She stared at her friend and felt her resolve starting to slip. She sighed and rolled her eyes. "Alright, Fitz." she breathed. "I'll text her tonight."

Fitz did his best not to squeal. He pulled her into a large hug and lifted her off the ground. "Thank you, Jemma!" He placed her back down and patted her shoulder. "But, you should do it now."

"Now?"

Fitz nodded. "Right now." He waved his hand, ushering for her to grab her phone and dial.

Jemma sat down on her bed. She pulled her phone out of her pocket and stared at her hand. It wasn't easy to text someone you'd just met. It made it even harder considering how famous this person was. She must have been staring at her hand for several minutes because Fitz nudge her hand, breaking her stare.

"Go on." he ordered, waving his hands at her.

"Alright, Fitz. Don't rush me."

She took in a deep breath then slowly released it. She typed in the number then wrote her message. "_Hello, Skye. This is Jemma... from the hostess from the restaurant." _She hesitated for a brief moment before finally sending the message.

Jemma jumped when her phone vibrated in her hand. That was quick. Fitz quickly took a seat next to her and looked over her shoulder. Part of her wanted to push him away and keep the conversation private, but she decided against it. If she hid something from him then it would seem like she was more interested in talking to her than she was letting on. That was a realization she would like to keep to herself for the time being.

_"Hey! I didn't expect to hear from you so soon :)"_

Jemma stared at the response, mulling over the words in her head. She turned to Fitz. "Do you think that means I moved too quickly? Maybe I should have waited."

Fitz rolled his eyes and reached for her phone. "Let me do this. You obviously can't respond without overthinking it."

Jemma held her phone out of his reach. "I've got this, Fitz." She nudged him away and began to type. _" :) Well, if your offer still stands, my roommate and I would love to attend your party. I mean, if you were serious about us coming."_

_"Of course I was serious! I would really like to see you again. Maybe have a longer conversation. You know, get to know each other outside of my annoying music :)"_

A small smile crossed Jemma's lips. She could feel Fitz hovering over her and pushed him back. _"That sounds wonderful..."_

_"I agree. So, all I need is your full name and his. Then I'll send you my address."_

Jemma typed her information into the message and waited patiently. When Skye sent her address, Jemma immediately knew where she was located. It was a quieter part of the city. Hidden away behind guarded fences and high shrubbery. It was the one place you lived when you wanted no one to find you.

_"If you can't find it, just text me and I'll give you better directions."_

_"Oh no, I know where it is. I'm sure Fitz and I will be able to find it with no trouble."_

_"Awesome. Then I will see you saturday night, Jemma Simmons. :)"_

Jemma pressed her teeth into her bottom lip and smiled. Fitz watched his friend and shook his head. He huffed a small laugh causing Jemma to turn her attention in his direction. She furrowed her brow, looking at him curiously.

"What's so funny?" she asked.

"You." Fitz responded, standing from the bed. "For someone who didn't want to meet her, you sure are excited about seeing her again."

Jemma gave him a dirty look. "Oh, shut up, Fitz." she ordered as she stood from the bed and pushed him out of her bedroom...


	4. Chapter 4

The party had been going strong and there was still no sign of Jemma Simmons. Skye stood at the top of her staircase watching as people laughed, drank, and danced. She leaned forward, her hands pressing into the railing. Her eyes focused on the door as she watched Ward take a few steps forward to answer it.

He stepped to the side with what looked like a half smile covering his face. Jemma entered, a soft smile playing on her lips. A overly excited young man entered with her and they chatted with Ward as she closed the door behind them. Ward nodded and excused himself.

Skye straightened, feeling her heart suddenly thumping roughly in her chest. She stared down at Jemma. The girl looked adorable in her button up collared shirt with a comfortable looking cardigan over it. She was simple, casual, and beautiful. Skye liked that. It was such a contrast from her own style and from the girls she would normally pursue.

Jemma's brow furrowed as if she had an odd sensation. She slowly turned her head and looked up. Her eyes instantly locked with Skye's and they both found themselves smiling at one another. Skye's teeth grazed her bottom lip as she attempted to control the width of her grin. She pushed herself away from the railing and made her way down the stairs as quickly, but nonchalantly, as possible.

Jemma turned away and found herself running her fingers through her hair and her hands down her clothes. Fitz tilted his head and flashed her a curious look. "She's coming." she muttered, grabbing a hold of his arm.

"She? A-as in Skye?" Fitz questioned, his eyes twinkling with over excitement. "I get to meet her? This is really happening."

"Fitz, please, remain calm. I beg of you."

Fitz took a hold of her hand. "Remain calm? How do you expect me to do that when I'm about to meet-"

"Hey." Skye interrupted as Jemma and Fitz turned to look at her.

"Hello, Skye." Jemma greeted with a small wave. She quickly brought her hand down, clasping them together. She inwardly cursed herself for doing something so awkward.

Skye couldn't help the small laugh that escaped her lips. She reached out and gently tugged on the sleeve of Jemma's cardigan. "I didn't think you were going to come."

"Oh, I'm sorry if we were a tad late. I couldn't decide what I was going to wear and Fitz, well, he was very opinionated on everything I put on.." She shot her roommate a sideways glance, ignoring the fact that he looked as if he was about to explode. "So, I must have changed at least twenty times and-" She paused when she felt Skye's hand grasp her wrist. Her hazel eyes shifted downward before raising to lock with the big brown eyes staring back at her.

"I think you look beautiful." Skye complimented with a soft smile.

Jemma ducked her head, shyly. Her cheeks flushed pink as she raised her hand and tucked a strand of hair behind her ear. The sound of a throat clearing snapped out of her embarrassment. "Oh, my apologies. Skye, this is Fitz."

Skye didn't want to stop looking at Jemma, but she knew it would be rude to not acknowledge the man. She put on her best smile and turned her attention to Fitz. "Hey, Fitz." she greeted, extending her hand toward him. "I've heard you've caused Jemma to hate me."

Jemma's jaw slacked at Skye's words and her face turned even redder than it already was. It didn't help that Skye shot her a sly glance followed by the sexiest little wink. Jemma was sure she would die of embarrassment by the time this party ended.

She took a small step closer to Skye. "I told you I don't hate you." she whispered as Skye turned her head slightly to look her in the eyes.

The singers eyes shifted from Jemma's to her lips then back again. She was so close. If Skye didn't respect boundaries, or the fact that she wanted to get to know Jemma first, she would have leaned in, closed the space between them, and kissed the girls soft, waiting lips. She opened her mouth to speak, but was suddenly very aware that Fitz was shaking her hand to the point where it felt like it might snap from her wrist. She returned her attention to him again, her brow furrowing at his enthusiastic greeting.

"This..this is such an honor." Fitz responded, enthusiastically. He held her hand with both of his as he continuously shook it. "I have every cd you've ever released. I've watched all your performances. I wanted to go to your last concert but _someone _refused to go with me."

Skye smirked as she raised an eyebrow at Jemma. "Really?"

Jemma opened her mouth several times, but nothing more than a small squeak escaped. She huffed, placing her hand on Fitz's wrist. "Fitz, please, you're going to break her arm." she requested, pulling his hand from Skye's. She released a nervous chuckle. "I'm so sorry."

"It's alright." Skye shook her hand trying to regain some of the feeling in it. She reached out and lightly touched Fitz's shoulder. "It's always nice to meet a fan."

"Fan is a bit of an understatement, really. I mean, I've followed your career since day one. I just can't express how much I've waited for this very moment-"

"Fitz, please, stop talking." Jemma ordered through clenched teeth. She placed her hand over her face. "You promised you wouldn't do this."

Skye was overly amused by the entire situation. She someone how found space to step impossibly closer to Jemma and nudge her lightly. "It's okay." She locked eyes with her again. "I think it's cute."

Jemma found herself becoming flustered. She couldn't help but stare back. This woman, who as Fitz so eloquently put it, she had no interest in meeting was slowly winning her over. She became lost in those beautiful chocolate brown eyes. Lost in the way Skye's hand gently held the cuff of her sleeve. Her fingers tugging at the fabric as if she was wordlessly requesting permission for something. Maybe alone time? A quiet place, away from the party, where they could get to know one another.

Or maybe Jemma was just reading too much into that look. She had a habit of doing that. Assuming things. Finishing other's sentences with what she was sure they were about to say. She was hardly ever wrong, but maybe this time-

"Hey, Fitz." Skye spoke, cutting into her thoughts. Her eyes remained on Jemma for only a moment longer before she turned to look at him once again. "Do you mind if, maybe, Jemma and I-"

"There you are." a female voice interrupted, placing her hand on Skye's shoulder. "Where the hell have you been hiding all night?"

Jemma furrowed her brow in question as her gaze shifted to the beautiful blonde standing next to Skye. Fitz seemed to light up even more at the appearance of this woman. Obviously another singer Jemma had zero familiarity with. Whatever she was, Jemma did not appreciate her closeness to Skye or the way they smiled at one another. She took in a quick breath, shaking off the unnecessary feeling and took a small step back. She didn't get very far due to Skye tightening her grip on her sleeve, keeping her in place.

"I've been waiting on these two." Skye responded as the girl turned and smiled brightly at them. "Jemma, Fitz, this is Hannah. My soon to be former choreographer." She pouted which made Jemma's stomach flutter at the adorable nature of it.

"Former!?" Fitz exclaimed as Hannah jumped slightly. "Oh, that's horrible news! I mean, you did such a wonderful job with the performance at the Grammy's! How could you be leaving?"

Hannah took in a breath and released it with a laugh. She glanced at Skye. "I see we have a super fan."

Skye nodded, pressing her lips together to hide her smirk. "Why don't you take Fitz to get a drink while I show Jemma the rest of the house?" She raised her eyebrows, silently requesting Hannah's help.

Hannah stared at her for a moment then rolled her eyes. "Sure." She leaned in and whispered something in Skye's ear causing the brunette to chuckle. Skye whispered something back and Hannah rolled her eyes again followed by a shake of her head. She stepped away, looping her arm through Fitz's. "Come on, let's get a drink and you can tell me how devastated my departure is going to make you."

Fitz walked away with her. His hands were moving wildly as he spoke to her. Jemma watched as they disappeared into the crowd then turned to Skye. The feel of Skye's hand slipping into hers caused her to look down. Their hands fit perfectly together and she watched as Skye shifted hers causing their fingers to intertwine.

"How about we grab a drink ourselves then I'll give you the tour?"

Jemma simply nodded at the request. She allowed Skye to lead her toward a back bar in silence before the question stirring in her mind tumbled from her lips. "What was that about?" she inquired, doing her best not to frown when Skye released her hand to grab two bottles of beer.

Skye drew her brow together in confusion as she offered the bottle to Jemma. "What was what about?"

Jemma took the bottle, giving a small smile of thanks. "That little exchanged between you and... Hannah, was it?"

Skye smiled broadly and chuckled. "Yes, Hannah. It was nothing."

"That did not look like nothing to me." Jemma raised an eyebrow with a teasing little grin. "Are we going to start this friendship off with lying?"

Skye was almost taken back by Jemma's playful tone, but found herself chuckling once again. "We just made a little deal, that's all."

"What type of deal?"

"Man, you are nosey."

"Not nosey, just curious. I like to know what I'm getting myself into."

Skye leaned against the bar, a mischievous smirk covering her lips. "Oh, so we're getting into something here?"

"No-I-That's not what I meant-I-" Jemma exhaled, exasperated. This is why she avoided flirting. She was awful at it and became flustered when she was called out on something. "I just-I don't know where I was going with that remark."

Skye laughed even harder. "You are so much fun to mess with." She brought the bottle to her lips and took a sip. "If you must know, she told me I owed her one."

Jemma tilted her head, curiously. "Owed her one? For what?"

"For letting me be alone with you." Skye found herself fidgeting with the bottle in her hands. "So, I told her I would owe her twenty if she kept Fitz occupied for the rest of the night."

The blush returned quickly. The heat made Jemma wish she would have rethought wearing a cardigan. "Oh..."

Skye took a step closer, invading Jemma's personal space, but it didn't seem as if the woman cared in the slightest. She slid her hand down Jemma's arm and took her hand again. "Come on. Let's go somewhere a little more quiet so we can talk."

"Alright..." Jemma agreed as she allowed herself to be lead once again. The sound of the party faded as she and Skye walked out of the room and into the solace of another...


	5. Chapter 5

They had settled into a private little room toward the back of the house. There was a piano placed perfectly in the middle of the room and a tiny bar tucked into a corner by the back. The room was decorated with plaques and golden awards. When Skye caught Jemma admiring the various awards, she made a playfully snide comment about how at least some people liked her music. In return, Jemma slapped her shoulder and Skye couldn't help but chuckle.

"Victoria Hand?" Jemma questioned, her jaw slacked in surprise. "Really? Isn't she a bit older than you?"

Skye released a breathy chuckle as she brought the bottle to her lips. She took a sip, her cheeks puffing out before she swallowed and shrugged. "She's not _that_ much older."

The singer had no clue how they had gotten on the subject of her relationship with the famed actress, but there was no turning back now. Usually, she felt uncomfortable talking about Victoria. Their relationship was basically a year and a half of yelling and accusations. Except when they were in front of the camera. In front of the camera, they were perfect.

"Well, I'm sorry it turned out so badly." Jemma said, sincerely.

Skye shrugged again. "What's done is done." She inched closer to Jemma taking another sip from her drink. Her eyes shifted downward, noticing the way Jemma rolled her bottle between her hands. Her brow furrowed as a small grin formed on her lips. "Not much of a drinker?"

Jemma ducked her head shyly. "Not really. I mean-I do drink, occasionally, but I'm driving tonight and I have to be well rested because in the morning I have classes and rehearsal for my graduation project which usually goes on until very late and-" Her words tumbled into silence when she caught the intent look on Skye's face. She could feel the blush filling her cheeks. She was doing it again. Rambling on about things Skye could probably care less about. "I'm sorry.. I'll shut up now."

"No, no, please don't." Skye took her bottle from her and placed it on the coffee table. "I want to know more about you." She smiled, pointing toward the bar. "Can I get you something else? A soda, maybe?"

Jemma pressed her teeth into her bottom lip and shook her head. "No, I'm fine, thank you."

Skye placed her own bottle on the coffee table and shifted her position on the couch. She sat with her leg bent, arm resting on the cushion so she could fully face Jemma. She watched as Jemma stared down at her hands, her eyes fixed on the way her fingers intertwined together. Skye's gaze slowly moved up and she found herself staring at the side of Jemma's face.

The slight bit of pink that filled Jemma's cheeks captivated her. Her lips were pressed together as she did her best not to continue rambling. The way a strand of her hair had fallen in front of her face, shielding her from the singers stare. Skye couldn't help but smile further at how utterly adorable this woman was. Without a thought, she slowly reached out and tucked the strand behind Jemma's ear. Jemma jumped slightly at the contact and Skye quickly pulled her hand away.

Skye felt herself start to blush embarrassed by her own actions. "I-I'm sorry. I was just trying to-"

"Get my attention." Jemma finished, looking up into Skye's eyes.

"Yeah..." Skye responded, drawing her brow together a bit. She became lost in Jemma's eyes for just a moment before clearing her throat to bring herself back. "So, tell me about you? You're from-"

"Sheffield, originally." Jemma shifted, imitating Skye's position, but doing her best to keep her hand at a safe distance from the other woman's. "I moved here a few years ago to attend performing arts school."

"Really? For dance?"

Jemma nodded.

"But, don't you guys have, like, the London Ballet and stuff like that? Why New York?"

Jemma tilted her head a bit. "New York has Broadway."

"Ohh..." Skye bounced her head. "So, you want to be-"

"On Broadway. Maybe. I'm not sure, exactly." Jemma smiled brightly. "I just love to dance."

An amused glint overtook Skye's eyes and she chuckled lightly. "Do you realize what you keep doing?"

Jemma looked confused. "Beg your pardon?"

Skye huffed another laugh. "You keep finishing my-"

"Sentences. Oh God, I know. I'm so sorry." She brought her hand to her face to hide how deep a shade of red she must be. "I don't know why I continue doing it." She lowered her hand and noticed the amused expression on Skye's face had not faded. She found herself unable to control the words as they tumbled from her lips. "I'm completely aware of it yet I can't stop it. I'm starting to believe it's some sort of nervous habit. I tend to do it during most social interactions and sometimes during class. I really need to control it. I just don't know how..."

"I think it's cute." Skye interrupted, placing her hand on Jemma's arm. She smiled assuringly. "Don't ever stop."

Jemma felt her stomach flutter at Skye's touch. A nervous smile fought it's way onto her lips. "If you say so..." she replied, her tone attempting to sound light and playful to hide the crack of nerves behind it.

Skye smiled back, leaving her hand on Jemma's arm for just a little longer before reluctantly letting go. The small area between them had filled with a tiny awkward silence. They found themselves making small gestures to speak, but never really getting out a full sentence. It was followed by a unified awkward laugh before they both looked away or down. Skye had run her hand through her hair several times and Jemma's eyes continued to dance around the room, still admiring the awards and fixtures on the wall. Her gaze landed on the piano in the middle of the room and Skye's instantly followed.

"Would you like to hear something?" Skye inquired causing Jemma to turn her attention back to her.

Jemma raised an eyebrow in question. "You play?"

"Well, it's not just there for looks." Skye teased as she stood from the couch. She extended her hand to Jemma, wiggling her fingers. "Come on."

Jemma's eyes shifted from Skye to her hand. She swallowed back the apprehensive feeling as she reached out and placed her hand inside the brunette's. Maybe it was just her imagination, but she felt something when she touched the other girls hand. By the way Skye's eyes widened just a bit at the touch, she could have sworn she felt it too. Jemma inconspicuously shook her head. No. No. It was just her imagination.

Jemma allowed herself to be gently pulled from the couch. She walked behind Skye toward the piano and took a seat on the bench next to her. She smiled when Skye stretched, shaking out her hands before placing them on the black and white keys. Skye took in and slowly released a breath before she started to play.

The melody was slow. Soft and beautiful. Jemma found herself mesmerized by the tone and the way Skye played. Her attention shifted from the keys when she heard Skye humming along to the music. She watched her as the singer closed her eyes and became one with the song she was playing.

"Did you write this?" Jemma asked, still watching the side of Skye's face.

Skye nodded, opening her eyes to look at Jemma. "It's the lyrics that are killing me." She continued to play, but her focus remained on Jemma. "I want to release it on my next album, but I just can't find the words to go with the melody."

"I'm sure you'll come up with something." Jemma assured her. She unconsciously rested her hand on Skye's shoulder. "That's why you came back home, isn't it? To be inspired."

Skye stopped playing. She raised an eyebrow with a smirk. "How did you know that?"

"I-uh..." Jemma stammered, quickly moving her hand from Skye's shoulder. She gripped it with her other hand and began fidgeting with it anxiously. "Well, you see... I.."

Skye's smirk was crooked and mischievous. "You watched my interview."

"Fitz made me." Jemma defended, quickly.

"Uh huh. Sure he did." Skye laughed, nudging her lightly. She found herself staying close to Jemma, their arms pressed together. "You're right though. That is why I came home. New York has always inspired me more than California ever has or will."

"Do you regret leaving?"

Skye moved her fingers over the keys again, pressing lightly. "When I left, there wasn't really anything here for me." Her fingers moved smoothly, allowing the beautiful melody to sound from the piano once again. "I used to be a hacker. A kid messing around on a computer with her badass friends. Changing grades and messing with people." She huffed a small laugh. "I didn't have any family to speak of."

Jemma's brow furrowed in confusion. "No family? What about your parents?"

Skye stopped again. It should surprise her that Jemma didn't know about her life. Everyone in the world knew. But she reminded herself that Jemma was different from everyone else in the world. She didn't see her as a famous recording artist. She wasn't a rabid fan. She was just a girl learning about the life of another girl... who her roommate happened to obsess over.

"I'm a foster kid. I bounced around from foster home to foster home."

"Oh..." Jemma suddenly felt foolish. She should have known that. In fact, she was sure she did. Fitz had told her so much about Skye and her life. Everything had blended together and some things she even blocked out. This little bit of information may have been one of those things. "I'm sorry...I think Fitz mentioned that.. I should have remembered..."

Skye shook her head. "Don't apologize." She shrugged. "I kinda like that you don't know everything about me." She offered her a warm smile. "It's nice to have a getting to know you phase with someone again." She nudged Jemma lightly. "Ask me more stuff."

"Alright." Jemma cleared her throat. "You said you were a hacker?"

Skye nodded. "That's right."

Jemma tilted her head, genuinely curious. "How in the world did you go from that to becoming a world famous singer?"

Skye laughed. "Well, my friends and I decided to hack our way into this private audition party. It was invite only and there were supposed to be a bunch of up and coming artists there." Her fingers hurried over the keys making a strange sound. "We were able to pull it off, but one of us had to go up on stage. I was the only one with any talent so I volunteered and, well..." She shrugged. "Here I am."

"So, I guess you could say your bad girl shenanigans led you on the proper path." Jemma teased, feeling a bit more comfortable with Skye and her surroundings.

Amusement covered Skye's face as she squinted slightly. "Bad girl shenanigans?" she questioned, laughter lacing her voice. A mock frown covered her lips as she nodded. "I like that."

Jemma beamed, proud of herself. When Skye inched a bit closer, she felt her stomach flutter. There was already barely any space between them on the bench and Skye scooting impossibly closer made the space non existent. She could smell her shampoo. A mix of vanilla and lavender. It was intoxicating. She closed her eyes for a brief moment, taking in the scent. When she opened them, she tried to hide the startled movement due to Skye's face being only inches from hers.

"And, if I can be completely honest..." Skye spoke softly.

Jemma swallowed hard. "O-of course..."

A adorable smirk crossed the singers lips. "I like you."

"I-I like you too." Jemma admitted before she could stop herself.

Skye's smirk spread as she slowly leaned forward. "Good." she whispered, her lips hovering close to Jemma's.

Jemma felt her heart racing inside her chest. It was beating so fast, she was sure it would burst from her chest cavity and land between them. She found herself leaning in to meet Skye. Like some odd force pulling them together. Wanting them to close the ridiculously small space between them.

"There you are!" Ward shouted, bursting through the doors.

Jemma shrieked, startled by the intrusion and jumped which caused her to bump foreheads with Skye. Skye took in a sharp breath, bringing her hand to cover her newly stinging area. Jemma's eyes widened in horror as she reached out to touch Skye's head.

"I'm sorry! I'm so so sorry!"

"It's not your fault." Skye assured her. Her eyes narrowed as Ward came stalking over to them. "What the hell, Ward!?"

"I've been looking all over this damn house for you!" he barked, waving his hands. "You know you are supposed to let me know where you are going! How am I supposed to do my job if I can't find you?"

"Jesus, I told you take a night off! It's a party! Relax!"

"I-I should go." Jemma said, standing quickly from the piano bench.

"Jemma, wait!" Skye exclaimed as she jumped from the bench after her. She grabbed Jemma's arm, turning her to face her again. "Tomorrow night. Just me and you. What do you say?"

Jemma's brow knitted together. "L-like a date?"

Skye nodded. "Exactly like a date."

Jemma stammered over several responses before her mind reminded her of her upcoming evening. "I have rehearsal and it tends to run very late."

"I don't care what time we meet up." Skye stepped forward and ran her fingers through the side of Jemma's hair. "As long as I get to see you, time doesn't matter."

The feeling in Jemma's heart returned. The swelling. The loud thump that was caused by the racing it was doing inside her chest. "Text me tomorrow."

Skye grinned. "So is that a yes?"

Jemma flashed her a shy smile. "Yes." she replied. Without a thought, she leaned closer and kissed Skye's cheek before turning and walking out of the room...


	6. Chapter 6

"Five more minutes."

Skye groaned as she lifted her hand to weakly punch the bag in front of her. "I'm supposed to be relaxing." she whined, throwing her head back and pouting. She grabbed the bag before it knocked into her and turned to look at Ward. "And, I know this makes zero sense in your world, but working out does not equal relaxing."

Ward breathed out, running his hand over his hair. His free hand rested on his hip as the unamused expression filled his features. "Skye, you have about seven months until you go back on tour." He crossed his arms against his chest. "Do you really want to just forget about keeping up your stamina and your work outs?"

"God, yes." She took off her gloves and tossed them on the floor. She took a step toward him. "I'm so glad you finally see things my way." A huge grin spread across her face as she patted his chest and walked out of the room.

"No, Skye, that's not what I meant and you-" Ward sighed heavily when the door closed behind her. He lowered his head, releasing a deep grunt before hitting the bag himself.

Skye shook her head and chuckled lightly. One of her biggest enjoyments was frustrating Ward. It was always fun to see the wrinkle between his eyebrows and the way his fingers pinched the bridge of his nose. She stopped getting under Coulson's skin a long time ago so it was fun to have someone new to irritate.

She pulled her phone out of her pocket, frowning at the blank screen. It had been a few hours since she had sent a text to Jemma. Skye understood how rehearsing could be. It was time consuming and grueling work. The end result was always worth the pain.

Some kind of response to her question would be nice though. She just wanted to see Jemma. In the few days since she had met Jemma, she couldn't stop thinking about her. Skye was serious when she said time didn't matter. It could be four in the morning and she would find a way to get to her.

Skye found herself wandering into her piano room again. She lightly dragged her fingers against the ivory keys and took a seat. A smile crossed her face as she remembered sitting in this exact spot with Jemma. Skye rested her phone on top of the piano and began to play.

She loved this melody. She knew it would be perfect if she could just find the lyrics to fit it. She closed her eyes and allowed the melody to wash over her. An image of Jemma flashed in her mind. She could see her little shy smile. Hear her amazing voice. She found herself smiling though the music and, before Skye knew it, she was singing.

_"It seemed like a dream but I'm wide awake...And like the earth inside, it made me shake...Like a summer fairytale...But it was real."_

Skye suddenly stop playing as her eyes shot open. "Holy shit.." she muttered as she frantically reached for her phone.

Skye quickly typed the words into her notepad. She found herself typing more than she had sung. She huffed a small laugh then set her phone back down. It felt like she had been working on this song for a lifetime. With one small thought of the beautiful girl she had met days ago and she found the lyrics within herself. The urge to continue overwhelmed her and Skye found herself playing once again.

It wasn't until her phone rang that she stopped. Her head tilted curiously as she looked at the number flashing across the screen. Her fingers fumbled in her rush to answer and she brought it quickly to her ear. "Hello?"

"Hello, Skye. It's Jemma."

"Yeah, hey, how's it going?" Skye responded, fidgeting on the bench. She leaned forward and landed on the keys making a loud, abrupt sound. Her face scrunched at the odd noise. "Sorry about that."

"That was rather loud." There was a chuckle in Jemma's tone that made the smile return to Skye's face. "Am I interrupting your playing?"

"No, no, it's fine. I'm done." Skye stood from the bench, wrapping one arm around herself as she paced. "So, what's up? Is your rehearsal over?"

Jemma sighed. "Unfortunately, no. It seems as if I may be here for a few more hours." She paused. "I really don't want to do this, but I'm afraid I'll have to cancel on tonight."

Skye stopped her pacing. Her heart dropped into her stomach. "Jemma, I told you it doesn't matter the time and I meant it..."

"I know, I know. I believe you did. It's just.. We have a few more things going on and Fitz has my car so I wouldn't be able to meet you much less get home to change because I'm quite sure you wouldn't want me to go out in public in what I'm wearing right now. Actually, I would rather not go out in public in what I'm wearing right now..."

"Jemma! Jemma!" Skye interrupted with a chuckle. The pout forced it's way onto her face. "I just-I would really like to see you."

There was a small silence before Jemma sighed again. "I would really like to see you too." she admitted, her tone sad and exhausted. "Maybe we can reschedule. How about Thursday?"

Skye ran her hand through her hair. "I have a meeting with Coulson on Thursday." She felt the disappointment wash over her. Her brow furrowed at the sound of a strange voice yelling for Jemma. "You have to go, don't you?"

"I'm afraid so..." Jemma replied. "I'm so sorry, Skye."

"It's okay." Skye lied, slumping against the wall. "I'll call you tomorrow."

"I'd like that." There was another pause as the sound of a woman yelling Jemma's name echoed through the phone. Jemma grunted, aggravated. "I really have to go. I'll talk to you then."

Skye reluctantly said goodbye and hung up the phone. She stared at the screen, her eyes fixated on Jemma's phone number. A million thoughts ran through her mind. She needed to see Jemma. There had to be a way and Skye was going to find it. Like a rocket, she pushed herself away from the wall and hurried to her room to find her old laptop...

* * *

Jemma packed her duffle bag. She was completely exhausted and just wanted to go home. Actually, she wanted to go through with her original plans for the evening, but that ship had sailed. She frowned at the thought, zipping her bag closed. Her attention raised at the sound of chatter filling the space next to her. She did her best to look away when one of girls in her group made eye contact with her.

"Hey, Jemma." she called with a bright smile. "We're going to grab something to eat. Wanna come with?"

When Jemma opened her mouth to respond, the girl standing next to the other answered for her. "No, Jemma doesn't go out." she stated, looping her arm through her friend's. "She's always way too busy for fun."

Jemma narrowed her eyes. "Actually, Raina, I have to wait for Fitz. He's my ride."

Raina smirked, smugly. "Sure." Her obnoxious little smirk turned into a full grin as she returned her attention to the other girl. "Come on, Maria. Let's go."

Maria smiled shyly at Jemma. "Maybe next time?"

Jemma offered a soft smile and nodded. Her brow furrowed when Maria continued to glance back at her. The girl gave her a small wave then walked out of the room with Raina. Jemma shrugged to herself and continued to pack her bag.

A loud shriek suddenly filled the empty space and Jemma jumped startled by the sound. Her hand went to her chest. She could feel her heart thumping erratically. She could hear the voice of Raina chanting "oh my God" over and over again from the hall. Jemma dropped her bag and rushed toward the doorway. She skidded to a halt and her quickly beating heart dropped at the sight of Skye holding her hand up toward Raina.

"Okay, okay, relax." Skye requested, looking a bit panicked. Ward stood behind her ready to pounce if necessary. "Breathe, okay?"

Raina waved her hands in front of herself as she did her best to control her breathing. "I-just-what are you-Can I take a picture with you?"

"Sure. Sure." Skye handed Ward what she was carrying in her free hand. Raina handed her phone to Maria and quickly wrapped her arms around Skye. The singer was a bit startled by the contact. "O-okay. I guess this will work."

Jemma crossed her arms and leaned against the doorframe watching the scene unfold. A small lopsided smile crossed her lips. She didn't know what amused her more. The sight of Raina freaking out over Skye or the fact that Skye was silently freaking out over Raina's reaction. To be honest, what really made her smile, what really made her heart and stomach flip flop simultaneously, was the fact that Skye was actually there.

Skye untangled herself from the girls grasp. "Are we good? Picture come out okay?" She could see Jemma from her peripheral vision which caused her to grin.

Raina took the phone from Maria to inspect the photo. She shook her head frantically. "Yes, yes. Thank you so much." She lowered her phone to look at Skye. "What are you doing here?"

Skye glanced at Jemma. "I have a date." She raised her hand toward the girl standing in the doorway. "With Jemma."

"Jemma?!" Raina and Maria exclaimed in unison both turning to look at her.

Jemma raised her hand in a short wave. Skye chuckled at the smug little grin covering her lips. She continued to stare at Jemma. "Yup." She turned to the girls. "So, if you'll excuse me. It was very nice meeting you both." She touched their arms before taking her item from Ward and walking toward Jemma.

"You've got to be kidding me." Raina breathed, watching as Jemma turned in the doorway so Skye could stand in front of her.

Maria watched as well. She frowned when Jemma laughed at something Skye said. "There went any chance I had." she whispered, grabbing Raina's arm. "Let's go." She started to walk away, dragging a still in disbelief Raina with her.

Jemma bent her foot, pressing it against the wood. "What are you doing here?"

Skye raised an eyebrow. "You don't want me to be here?"

Jemma raised her hands in defense. "No, no. I do!" She found herself touching Skye's arm, her hand sliding down her leather jacket. "I just didn't expect-How did you find me?"

Skye pressed her lips together, her cheeks tinting a slight pink. "Let's just say I reverted back to my bad girl shenanigans." She moved her fingers mocking typing on a keyboard.

Jemma giggled, shaking her head. "You know, in some civilized parts of the world, that's considered stalking."

Skye shrugged. "I'd like to think of it as finding a way to get what I want." She took Jemma's hand, raising the basket she was carrying. "Hungry?"

Jemma shifted her hand to interlock their fingers. "Starving."

"Good." Skye ushered her back into the room first. She turned, placing her hand on Ward's chest. "Stop." She reached into the basket and pulled out a sandwich and handed it to him. "You stay out here."

Ward's jaw slacked. "Are you serious?"

"Completely." Skye blew him a kiss before closing the door behind her and shutting him out.


	7. Chapter 7

Skye was on her knees, pulling the items from the basket when Jemma came back in. She had gone to call Fitz to inform him that she no longer needed a ride home. After hearing him whine for ten minutes about who she was spending time with, she was finally able to pry the phone from her ear and return to Skye.

The sound of her shoes clicking against the wood floor caused Skye to look away from her task for a brief moment. She was about to return to her work, but ended up doing a double take instead. Jemma was staring down at her phone. Her black capri tights showed every curve of her body. She wore a loose tank top with a dark sports bra underneath. Her hair was in a ponytail, some of it falling in strands in front of her face.

Why she would think Skye wouldn't want to be seen with her in public looking the way she did confused her. She thought Jemma looked absolutely beautiful.

"So, Fitz is jealous. He asked about a hundred times if he could come up here and join us." Jemma said, laughter lacing her voice. She lowered her phone and raised her eyes to meet Skye's. Her brow knitted together confused by the look on the other girl's face. "Is something wrong?"

Skye snapped from her gaze. She realized she must have been staring way too hard. She cleared her throat and shook her head as she began fumbling with the containers. "No, nothing's wrong. Why would you ask that?"

"Because you were looking at me rather strangely." Her hazel eyes widened a bit in horror. "I'm a total mess, aren't I?"

Skye's attention snapped in her direction again. "No, no, Jemma, you look-"

"Dreadful, I'm sure. I probably smell horrible." Jemma tugged at her shirt, breathing in. She made a face. She actually didn't smell as bad as she thought she might. She flashed Skye an apologetic look. "I'm so sorry. We've been dancing for hours and your arrival was so unexpected. I can change shirts. I believe I have another one in my bag."

"Jemma, I think you look great." Skye interjected with a small chuckle. "Really. I understand that after rehearsal look. It's okay." She shifted so she was sitting down, resting her back against the wall. Skye patted the space next to her, smiling up at Jemma. "Sit."

Jemma did as requested and sat down next to Skye. She accepted the container that was offered to her. Her fingers timidly played with the lid. "Thank you for coming tonight." she said, softly. "And I'm extremely sorry about that encounter in the hall."

"Nothing could have stopped me from being here. My computer skills proved that." Skye nudged her lightly and Jemma rolled her eyes with a small giggle. "And, about the whole craziness in the hall, you don't have to apologize for that. It happens a lot." She shrugged. "I'm getting used to it. At the beginning, it totally weirded me out."

"I can only imagine." Jemma grabbed a fork and started to eat. "I don't know what I would do if someone admired me to the point of screaming at the sight of me."

"I'll make a mental note to control the urge to scream like a crazy person when I see you then."

Jemma blushed at Skye's words. "Very funny." she muttered, ducking her head as she continued to eat.

Skye huffed a tiny laugh and shook her head. She couldn't remember the last time she had smiled and laughed so much. Her few days with Jemma were happier than her entire relationship with Victoria. She turned her head and found herself staring at Jemma's profile again. Watching her as she daintily ate her food.

Skye cleared her throat when she found herself staring far too long once again. Her eyes returned to her own container as she poked the contents with her fork. "How was your rehearsal?"

Jemma bounced her head as she chewed. Her hand raised to her mouth so she could speak. "It was good. I think we are getting closer to perfecting this piece." She swallowed, turning her full attention to Skye. "There's only one person who is making it difficult." She rolled her eyes as she motioned her head toward the door. "She was the one who practically attacked you out there."

Skye squinted as she thought hard to remember the girls name. "Raina? Was that her name?"

Jemma made a face and nodded. "She thinks she's better than everyone else and she's actually the worst." She scrunched her nose. "I swear she is the reason we were here for so long. She kept messing up the simplest part of the routine."

Skye placed her container down and wiped her hands together. "What about the other girl?"

"Maria?"

Skye nodded.

"She's one of the best in the class, actually." Jemma followed Skye's action and placed her container down as well. "She's helped me a lot and she's extremely friendly." She shifted her position so she was sitting Indian Style facing Skye. "She's asked me to hang out a few times after class, but I'm always so busy with work and-" Her words halted when she saw the grin slowly cross Skye's lips followed by a small, muttered 'huh'. Jemma raised an eyebrow in question. "What?"

Skye bit her bottom lip to stifle her grin. She shook her head. "Nothing."

"That's a lie." Jemma reached out and lightly swatted Skye's thigh. "Tell me."

Skye chuckled, running her hand through her hair. "I think Maria might have a little crush on you."

Jemma released a loud, bark of a laugh. Louder than she actually intended causing her to cover her mouth with her hand. She shook her head. "I doubt that."

Skye shrugged a shoulder. "You shouldn't." She turned her head, locking eyes with Jemma. "I saw the way her face dropped when I said I had a date with you."

"She's was probably just surprised. I don't date much."

"No, I know that look. That was disappointment."

Jemma's eyes narrowed as she let every memory of Maria asking her to hang out run through her mind. She slowly shook her head. "No..." She drew out the word as the possibility of it actually being true became more clear. "Maybe she does..."

Skye pushed herself up from the floor and stood. "Well, she's going to have to get in line." She smiled down at her. "I was here first."

Jemma found herself blushing for the umpteenth time. Her stomach fluttered at the singers words. Her eyes followed Skye as she walked over to the stereo. Even in the simplest of outfits, which right now was a pair of jeans and a tshirt, Skye was beautiful. She watched as Skye walked over to the stereo and pulled her phone out.

"Does this thing work if I plug my phone into it?" Skye asked, scrolling through her phone.

Jemma nodded, hurrying to her feet. She was standing next to Skye within a second. "You just plug it in here." she explained, handing her a cord. "What are you doing?"

"Putting on some music." She looked at Jemma, a huge smile on her face. "You're going to dance with me."

Jemma's eyes widened in surprise as Skye plugged her phone in. She stammered over a few responses, but nothing coherent escaped. The music began to play and Skye pulled Jemma toward her. Her arms wrapped around the dancers waist and the instant flutter in her stomach was enough to make her dizzy. On instinct, her arms wrapped around Skye's neck as their smiles mirrored one another's.

"I'm surprised you have someone other than yourself on your playlist." Jemma teased. When Skye made a goofy face and laughed sarcastically, Jemma found herself laughing uncontrollably. "I'm sorry. I couldn't resist." Her fingers began to unconsciously ran through the back of Skye's soft brown hair as the music washed over them.

_Head down_  
_As I watch my feet take turns hitting the ground_  
_Eyes shut_  
_I find myself in love racing the Earth_  
_And I'm soaked in your love_  
_And love was right in my path, in my grasp_  
_And me and you belong_

Skye pulled her impossibly closer. Their bodies were pressed so tightly together, Jemma could swear Skye could feel her heartbeat. Skye hands rested on the small of Jemma's back as they swayed together to the beat of the music. There were no words spoken as the lyrics filled the room.

_I wanna run (run)_  
_Smash into you_  
_I wanna run (run)_  
_And smash into you_

Skye stared into Jemma's eyes. She became lost in the beauty staring back at her. Her gaze shifted downward, smirking at the nervous twitch in Jemma's lips. She raised her eyes to meet Jemma's again, wanting so badly to ask her a simple question. Something she had been thinking of doing, wanting to do, since the first day she met her.

_Ears closed  
What I hear no one else has to know  
Cause' I know  
That what we have is worth first place in gold  
And I'm soaked in your love  
And love is right in my path, in my grasp  
And me and you belong,_

"I never knew you had blonde in your hair." Jemma spoke finally, breaking the silent bubble surrounding them outside of the music.

Skye chuckled lightly, clasping her hands together behind Jemma's back. "I was thinking of getting rid of it."

"Don't." Jemma protested, her fingers moving through the streak. Her eyes watching as her hair flowed through her fingers. She raised her eyes to meet Skye's again. "I like it."

Skye smiled warmly at her.

_I wanna run (run)_  
_Smash into you_  
_I wanna run (run)_  
_Smash into you_  
_Smash into you_  
_Oh..._

Skye's smile slowly faded. She licked her lips to get rid of the sudden dryness. "Jemma.."

_Head down  
As I watch my feet take turns hitting the ground  
Eyes shut  
I'm in love and I'm racing the Earth  
And I'm soaked in your love  
And love is right in my path, in my grasp  
And me and you belong_

Jemma swallowed back the lump in her throat. "Yes..."

_Oh...I wanna run_

_Smash into you_  
_I'm willing to run (run)_  
_Smash into you_  
_I'm willing to run, run, run, run, ooh ooh ooh ooh ooh_  
_I'm willing to run, run, run, run, ooh ooh ooh ooh ooh_

They stopped moving. They stood perfectly still. Both doing their best to control the feeling of nervousness and jitters rushing through both their bodies. Like a magnet, Skye found herself leaning forward. Jemma's teeth grazed her bottom lip as she found herself moving forward to meet Skye half way.

_I wanna run, run  
Smash into you  
I'm willing to run (run)  
Smash into you_

The song finished just as Skye pressed her lips to Jemma's. Jemma slid her across Skye's cheek before resting gently in her hair as she kissed the singer back. The world around them seemed to disappear as they were lost in this moment neither wanting it to ever end...


	8. Chapter 8

_"Thank you for bringing me home."_

_Skye smiled, reaching down to take Jemma's hand. "It was my pleasure." Her fingers laced with Jemma's. Her eyes focused on how perfectly their hands fit together. She raised her head for a brief moment to make eye contact with Jemma. "So, when can I see you again?"_

_"Whenever you'd like." Jemma responded without thinking. Her cheeks tinted pink and she ducked her head to avert her eyes from Skye's amused stare. _

_Skye placed her finger under Jemma's chin, raising her attention. "How about i call you tomorrow and we'll work something out?"_

_"How about you call me when you get home and we'll go from there?" _

_Jemma balked at her own words. What had come over her? She never responded to anyone in this manner. When Skye's smile brightened and her lips touched hers, she knew exactly what had come over her._

_It was Skye. _

_This woman, who was currently caressing her face with the tips of her fingers. Who hands were sliding into her hair as Jemma gripped the bottom of her shirt, pulling her impossibly closer, had come over her. __She'd filled her senses. Made her heart beat so rapidly that she swore it would break free from her chest cavity. _

_Her hands gripped the fabric of Skye's shirt tightly. Skye's hands shifted, cupping her face as the kiss deepened. It had been so long since Jemma had ever felt this way, ever kissed anyone this way. Who knew that she would find this feeling in someone she never dreamed she would, or wanted to, meet._

_Jemma broke the kiss, stopping herself before she fell too deeply and refused to let Skye leave. It was too soon for that, wasn't it? She looked down, pressing her lips together as her eyes caught sight of the way her hands rested on Skye's stomach, moving up and down as the pop star tried to control her breathing. Her eyes closed and a smile spread slowly across her face as Skye's thumbs gently caressed her cheeks. When Skye pressed her lips lightly against her forehead, the butterflies in her stomach became uncontrollable._

_Jemma cleared her throat in an attempt to calm the feeling. "I should go inside." she spoke softly as she slowly met Skye's eyes again. "It's getting late."_

_Skye released what could only be described as an adorably disappointed whine. "Fine." she huffed, pouting causing Jemma to smile. She held Jemma's chin as her thumb brushed lightly against her bottom lip. "I'll call you as soon as I get home..."_

"Uh, Jemma? Hello? Earth to Jemma."

Fitz's voice cut through her day dream. Jemma quickly snapped back to reality, startled by the fact that he was waving his hand up and down in front of her face. Her face scrunched and she swatted his hand away. "Cut it out, Fitz." she ordered, pushing him back.

"Oh Good, you are in there." he teased, straightening back up. "I was worried I'd lost you to some alternate universe." He turned in circles as he searched the living room. "Now, I'll ask again. Have you seen my keys?"

Jemma shifted on the couch, making herself more comfortable. "No, I haven't." She opened the book that had been haphazardly laying on her lap. "Where are you going?"

"To the grocery store." He raised an eyebrow. "You really didn't hear a word I said, did you?"

Jemma bit her lip as she shook her head no. She had been so caught up in her memory of the last time she saw Skye, she had completely shut him out. "Sorry, Fitz. I was just thinking about-"

"Skye?"

Why did the mere mention of her name cause Jemma's face to heat up and fill with a color that was anything but natural? Jemma lowered her head causing her hair to fall forward and hide her face. She heard Fitz chuckle and her attention snapped back to him. Her eyes narrowed in a silent order for him to shut up.

He brought his hand to his mouth and cleared his throat trying to stifle the chuckle. "Are you going to see her at all tonight?"

She frowned and shook her head. "No. She's with someone named Coulson."

"Coulson is her agent." Fitz explained as he began to search the apartment for keys. "When his assistant, May, discovered her at that party she hacked into, he called her the following day when she was sitting in a coffee shop with some friends." He patted his pockets and grumbled when he found the keys in his jacket. "You know, if you're going to start dating her, you should really read up on her."

Jemma looked at him strangely for a moment. "I'd rather not learn about her life from a tabloid or an interview, Fitz." She began flipping absentmindedly through the pages of her book. "I want to learn about her _from_ her."

"Isn't that sweet." Fitz teased causing Jemma to glare at him. He ignored it, huffing another laugh. "Well, I'm off. I'll be back in a bit."

Jemma offered a short wave and returned her attention to the book she was pretending to read. Fitz juggled the keys in his hand with a smirk as he walked toward the door. He pulled it open and jumped, surprised by the person standing on the other side, hand raised to knock. His hand rested on his chest as he attempted to control his own heartbeat.

"Maria." he breathed as Jemma's head shot up. "I wasn't expecting anyone on the other side."

"Sorry, Fitz. I didn't mean to scare you." Maria apologized, lowering her hand. She clasped them together in front of her, shifting nervously on her feet. "Is, uh, is Jemma home?"

"Sure, sure. Come on in." Fitz stepped to the side allowing Maria to enter.

Jemma placed her book down and sat up. "Maria, what are you doing here?"

Maria stepped further inside, glancing back when Fitz excused himself and walked out of the apartment. When the door closed, she returned her attention to Jemma. "There, uh, we..." She took in a breath to stop her stammering. "We made a couple of changes today. I just wanted to give you a heads up, but if you're busy-" She pointed over her shoulder.

"No, no, it's fine." Jemma shifted nervously. She looked at Maria who was standing awkwardly in the middle of her apartment. She patted the cushion next to her. "Sit, please."

A small smile formed on Maria's lips as she nodded. "Okay." She hesitated for a moment before taking a few steps to join Jemma on the couch...

* * *

_"Every little kiss I tend to hold...Precious in my heart you've turned to gold...Love's not the word to explain...Just how I feel...It seemed like a dream but I'm wide awake...And like the earth inside, it made me shake...Like a summer fairytale...But it was real...You set off a brand new kind of spark inside of me...And I wouldn't leave your lips even to breathe..."_

Skye paused. She leaned forward on the piano, clasping her hands together. She opened and closed them with a shrug as she locked eyes with Coulson. "That's all I've got."

"Well, it's more than you had before." he remarked, pursing his lips as he bounced his head from side to side. "I like it." He tapped the piano. "Keep it up." He adjusted his suit and started walking toward the door.

Skye jumped from her seat and followed closely behind. "You know, that sounded almost like encouragement." she joked with a grin. "Keep that up and I might actually think you're proud of me for finally finding the lyrics to go with the music."

Coulson stopped in his tracks causing Skye to run into him. He sighed before turning to look at her. "You're doing great, Skye. The break was a good idea, but..."

Skye's brow knitted together. "But what?"

He placed his hands in his pockets. "I need you back in California in two weeks."

"What!?" Skye exclaimed, taking a step back. She ran her hand through her hair as thoughts of having to leave Jemma so soon raced through her mind. She wasn't ready to go. "You promised I could stay until the end of July."

"Skye, calm down." Coulson half rolled his eyes. "It's only for a few days. You have a movie premier you need to attend."

Skye's panic settled. "Oh..." Her eyes widened at the realization of where he wanted her to go. "Oh, no, no, no..."

"Yes."

"Coulson, seriously? Please don't make me go. I don't want to see her."

"You wrote and recorded the title track, Skye. You have to be there." He pulled his hand from his pocket and checked his watch. "I have another meeting." He lowered his wrist, flashing Skye a stern look. "Don't try and figure a way out of this either. You're going." He started walking out of the room again, ignoring the loud grunt coming from Skye.

Skye stopped her whining for a second. Her eyes brightening as the wicked little smirk crossed her lips. "Can I bring a date?"

Coulson waved his hand over his head. "Do what you want. Just show up."

* * *

Maria and Jemma finished discussing the changes to their graduation piece an hour ago. Maria offered to leave, not wanting to keep Jemma from any plans she may have had. When Jemma waved her hand and informed her that she was just planning on staying in and reading, Maria took that as her cue to stay. Jemma made tea and they had been involved in a lovely conversation ever since.

"I just don't understand how you could possibly be friends with Raina." Jemma took a sip from her tea. "She's awful."

Maria almost choked on her sip due to the laugh that escaped her throat. She cleared her throat, patting her chest lightly. "I wouldn't exactly call Raina and I friends." She placed her cup down. "I'm just the only one who can tolerate her."

"Ah, I see." Jemma took one final sip and placed her cup down as well. She shifted on the couch so she was facing Maria. "Well, you're better than me. I could never."

"Yeah, I figured. Every time I ask you to go somewhere with us, you turn me down." Maria looked down at her hands for a moment, licking her lips to combat the sudden dryness. She raised her blue eyes to meet Jemma's hazel ones. "How serious are you and Skye?"

Jemma was surprised by the question. Her mind instantly went back to Skye's comment about Maria and her crush on Jemma. She shook off the thought and tilted her head in question. "I'm sorry?"

"I-I don't mean to be nosey. I just-" Maria paused, her eyes narrowing with curiosity. "How did you even meet her?"

Jemma's teeth grazed her bottom lip as she tried to fight the smile that was making it's way onto her lips. There was no fighting it. Just the mere thought of anything involving Skye brought it out. "She stopped into the restaurant I work at for lunch." she explained. "We just started talking and well.." She shrugged.

"So, is it serious?" Maria asked again.

"We've only been on one real date and we talk every night. I don't know if you'd actually call it serious, per say."

A hopeful look crossed Maria's face. "Oh, well, that's good then."

Jemma looked slightly confused. "How so?"

"Well, since it's not extremely serious, I was just wondering if maybe you'd like too-" A sudden knock a the door cut Maria's sentence short.

Jemma flashed an apologetic look. "It's probably Fitz. Excuse me."

Maria sighed, rubbing her suddenly sweating hand against her pants. "Sure. No problem."

Jemma opened the door. Her heart began to race and her face flushed with excitement. "Skye." she greeted, the happiness evident in her voice.

Skye smiled. "Hey." she returned, taking a small step forward into the apartment.

Her hand instantly cupped Jemma's cheek as she placed a small kiss on her lips. The sound of an uncomfortable noise coming from inside the apartment caused her to pull back. Her head turned and she caught sight of Maria sitting on the couch. Skye's jaw clenched as she locked eyes with Maria. She took in a deep breath then slowly released it before speaking.

Her brow furrowed and she returned her gaze to Jemma. "I'm not interrupting anything, am I?"

Jemma caught the hint of jealousy in Skye's voice. She smirked, swatting Skye's arm playfully and shooting her a knowing look. Skye raised her shoulders and mouthed 'what'. Jemma shook her head, raising an eyebrow. She wanted to tease Skye about her tone, but decided to hold off until they were alone. Their silent exchange was broken when the sound of Maria standing from the couch grabbed both their attention.

"No, I was just leaving." Maria stated, standing from the couch. She walked over to the couple. She barely glanced at Skye before her gaze fully landed on Jemma. "I'll see you tomorrow at rehearsal."

"Alright." Jemma reached out, her fingers brushing against Maria's arm. "Thank you for stopping by."

Maria forced a smile. "It was fun. We should-" She paused, glancing at Skye. The singer was staring at her, eyebrows raised. Maria quickly looked away. "I'll see you tomorrow." She nodded at Skye and walked out of the apartment.

Jemma closed the door behind her then turned to look at Skye. The smirk more prominent on her lips as she leaned back against the door. "You're horrible."

Skye raised her hands innocently. "I didn't do anything."

Jemma rolled her eyes. "If you say so."

"What was she doing here anyway?"

"She came by to talk to me about changes in the piece."

Jemma's heart began to beat more rapidly as Skye took a step closer. Skye's hands gripped Jemma's waist as she kept her pinned against the door. The closer Skye was, the larger the lump in her throat seemed to be. She swallowed it back just as Skye's lips hovered closed to her own.

"I think she came by for more than that." Skye whispered, brushing her lips lightly against Jemma's.

Jemma's eyes closed and her body shivered at the contact. "And why are you here?" Her eyes shot open and she began to stammer. "N-not that I mind! I'm just curious, that's all."

Skye chuckled lightly. "I missed you." she admitted, coming as close as possible to kissing her, but not actually doing it. "And I need to ask you something."

Jemma slipped her arms around Skye's neck. Her fingers brushing lightly against her skin. "Alright. What is it?"

At that moment, the door opened pushing Jemma into Skye. Skye stumbled backwards doing her best to keep herself and Jemma from falling on the floor. Fitz peeked his head inside. "Oh! I'm so sorry." he said, walking into the apartment. "I was wondering what was blocking the door."

"Just me, Fitz." Jemma responded, somewhat aggravated. She untangled herself from Skye, their disappointed looks mirroring one anothers. "Do you need help?"

"No, I've got it." His eyes landed on Skye and the excited expression over took his features. "Skye! So good to see you! I rented a movie and I was going to cook dinner. Would you like to join us?"

"I'd love too." Skye wrapped her arm around Jemma's waist pulling her closer. She glanced down at the slightly shorter woman and smiled. "If that's okay with you."

"Of course it is." Jemma answered, quickly. She rested her hand on Skye's stomach. "What did you want to ask me?"

Skye touched her chin. "Later." she promised, kissing the tip of her nose. She walked over to Fitz and grabbed a bag. "Here. Let me help."

"Yeah, thanks!" Fitz gushed as he lead her toward the kitchen flashing an over excited look at Jemma.

Jemma shook her head and rolled her eyes She released a small laugh and followed them both to the kitchen...


	9. Chapter 9

They finished dinner and Fitz hurried to the living room to prepare for the movie. Jemma began washing the dishes. Skye offered her help and, after several arguments back and forth, Jemma finally conceded and allowed her to. They stood side by side. Jemma washing then handing the plates to Skye as she dried them and placed them on the rack.

Jemma glanced at Skye. She noticed the serious expression. The way Skye focused on the dishes as she dried them. She smiled softly and returned her attention to her task. "You're awfully quiet." she noted, glancing at Skye for a brief moment once again.

"Huh?" Skye questioned, finally turning to look at Jemma.

"You haven't said a word since you started helping me." Jemma handed her another dish. "Is everything alright?" Concern overtook her features. "I hope Fitz's barrage of questions didn't damper your evening."

Skye flashed an adorable half grin as she released a tiny laugh. "No, it's cool. Just another thing I'm used too." She placed the dish down. Her teeth pressed gently into her bottom lip as she tried to process what she wanted to say. "I want to apologize.."

"Apologize?" Jemma was slightly confused. "For what?"

"For the way I acted when I first got here." Skye wiped her hands with a towel. "I kinda showed a little jealous streak. It was rude and I'm sorry."

Jemma smiled, wiping her hands as well. "There's no need to apologize." She turned slightly, leaning against the sink. "I actually found it rather cute."

"If you say so." Skye chuckled with a small head shake. Her expression turned serious once again. "And I'm sorry about the whole thing by the door."

"By the door?" Jemma thought for a moment. Her mind flooded with memories of her back pressed against the heavy wood. Skye pinned up against her, her lips hovering dangerously close. She fought the blush threatening it's way back onto her cheeks and smiled slightly amused.. "You're apologizing for almost kissing me? But, you kissed me when you walked in." And she didn't mind one bit.

Skye nodded. "I know. It was just the way I was kinda teasing you . I thought about it when Fitz's was talking." A sheepish grin crossed her face. "I tuned him out after the fifth telling of how much he enjoyed my last tour." She smiled brightly when Jemma laughed. She loved the sound of her laugh. "I feel like I was moving a little too fast and.. well, I really like you, Jemma." She sighed, her face saddening for a second. "I only have a few months for this break and I really want to get to know you before I get to know.." She moved her hands in a circle in front of Jemma. "All of you." Her brow furrowed followed by her eyebrow raising in a questioning manner. "Do you get what I'm trying to say?"

Jemma knew she was blushing hard now. There was no way to stop it. She lowered her head, suddenly becoming very interested in the shoes both she and Skye were wearing. The feel of Skye's finger brought her back and she felt her head being raised to meet Skye's eyes once again. The slow smile formed on her lips and matched the one that Skye was wearing proudly.

"I understand." Jemma spoke softly. She reached up, removing Skye's hand and holding it in her own. She giggled lightly. "Usually, I'm the one giving such a speech."

It was Skye's turn to laugh. She bounced her head from side to side. "Well, back in the day, I was usually the one getting it."

Jemma frowned suddenly. Her eyes grew soft and sad. "How long do we have? Until you have to leave, I mean."

"End of July."

Jemma brow knitted together tightly. Skye could tell she was mentally calculating the weeks, days, hours, maybe even minutes they had left. There was still some time, but the thought of leaving Jemma for even a day made her stomach knot and twist.

"Well.. that's.." Jemma paused, clearing her throat. She forced a smile, gripping Skye's hand tightly. "We will just have to make the most of the time we have together then."

"I was hoping you'd say that." Skye admitted, tugging her a tiny bit closer. She couldn't stop herself from taking her free hand and lightly running her fingers through Jemma's hair. "I have to go to California in a few weeks for some stupid movie premier thing." She huffed as her eyes danced over Jemma's features. Admiring her beauty was the only thing keeping her from whining like a small child. "And I want you to come with me."

Jemma's hand went to her chest. Her mouth opened and closed several times. The only thing to escaped was a small breath and a few incoherent words. Skye tilted her head slightly, her eyebrows raised as she waited for some sort of answer to escape Jemma's lips.

"I-I have class... and work." Jemma inwardly cursed herself. That's not what she wanted to say.

"It's only for a few days." Skye took a step closer. Her hand rested on Jemma's hip as she smiled down at her. "You won't miss class. Maybe one rehearsal. You'll be giving your job plenty of notice." Her hand shifted upward, brushing a stray strand of hair away from Jemma's face. "You'll be back by Monday. I promise."

Jemma opened her mouth once more, but Skye quickly interrupted.

"I have a really huge house so you don't have to worry about anything. You can sleep in any room you want." Skye's beautiful brown eyes pleaded with her. "I don't want to go to this thing at all. And I really don't want to be without you for three days." Her fingers brushed Jemma's cheek. "Please come with me."

Jemma's eyes danced back and forth as she stared into Skye's. Her mouth opened and closed again. She exhaled heavily, frustrated with her inability to speak. She took in a deep breath and, just as she went to answer, Fitz walked into the kitchen.

"Movies all set." he announced, walking toward the cupboard.

Skye sighed and took a step back from Jemma. Her smile brightened when Jemma kept hold of the front of her shirt not allowing her to move very far away. They locked eyes again. Jemma licked her lips and attempted to speak once more, but only Fitz's voice and slamming doors filled the room.

"I'm going to make some popcorn." He glanced back at them. "Why don't you two make yourself comfortable? I'll join you in a bit."

"Alright, Fitz." Jemma breathed as she took Skye's hand and lead her into the living room.

They had settled comfortably into the couch. Jemma sat in the center with Skye pressed against her side. Her feet rested on the coffee table and her body shivered when Skye placed her hand on her thigh. A small smile crossed her lips when she noticed Skye's fingers spreading. Her hand opening and closing, inviting Jemma to hold it. She gladly accepted and her heart skipped when Skye intertwined their fingers. The singer turned her head slightly to meet her eyes.

"Well?" Skye whispered, waiting patiently for an answer to the question she had asked only moments ago.

Jemma's teeth grazed her bottom lip and she swallowed back the lump in her throat. "Skye-"

"Scoot over." Fitz ordered, staring down at them.

The girls turned their attention toward him. He was hovering over them, bowl of popcorn in one hand, drink in the other. "No, Fitz. You are not sitting in between us." Jemma stated, shooting him a look.

"But, it'll be easier to share the popcorn."

"We don't want any popcorn." Jemma hissed, doing her best not to freak out on her best friend. She motioned toward the empty recliner with her free hand. "Go sit over there."

"Fine." Fitz grumbled, stomping over to the recliner and plopping down on it. He leaned forward, placing his drink and bowl down on the coffee table. He then grabbed the remote and started the movie.

It was only a few minutes in and Jemma found herself distracted by Skye. Her eyes drifted to her right and she found herself staring at her profile. She was beautiful. The shape of her eyes. The curve of her lips. The perfection of her eyebrows. Everything about her was gorgeous. Her heart saddened a bit when the reminder of what little time they had flashed through her mind. It had been so long since she had felt anything close to this. She couldn't allow her typical behavior (the constant rehearsal, the overworking herself, worry about classes and work) ruin what time they had together.

She had to take advantage of every second.

"Yes." Jemma spoke softly and hoped it was loud enough for Skye to hear.

Skye broke her gaze from the television and turned to look at her. A beautiful smile broke across her face. "Really?"

Jemma nodded, her smile mirroring Skye's. "I'll go with you. I would love to."

Skye knew her smile must look ridiculously goofy, but she didn't care. Her hand rested on Jemma's cheek as she leaned in, pressing their lips together in a soft tender kiss. Jemma smiled against her lips, her hand raising to lightly grip Skye's wrist.

Skye pulled back slowly, kissing her softly one more time. "Thank you."

Jemma's brow furrowed, confused. "For what?"

"Coming with me. Inspiring me. Saving me." Skye's thumb gently caressed her cheek. "I am so glad I met you. You have no idea."

Jemma's thumb caressed her wrist, moving at the same gentle speed as Skye's. "I think I have a pretty good idea."

Their lips barely brushed together again when Fitz grunted. "Bloody hell, are we going to watch the movie or what?"

Both girls chuckled, breaking apart at his words. "Sorry, Fitz." they apologized in unison as they returned to their original position and continued watching the movie...


End file.
